


For Eternity

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Discussions of Immortality, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec wants to become immortal, but Magnus has been told so often and for so long that he isn't deserving of a gift as great as forever with someone. Alec doesn't mind convincing him, as many times as it takes.Flufftober Prompt: The Perfect Gift
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again <3.  
> Pushing through writers block as much as I can today, so here we go.  
> Prompt list made by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr if you wanna come say hi!

“You can’t avoid this forever.” Alec says from where he is curled up against Magnus on the balcony loveseat.

Magnus only hums absently, and Alec laughs because he knows that  _ ignoring _ is exactly what Magnus intends to do. Magnus cards his fingers through Alec’s hair and Alec sighs into the touch.

“I want this.” Alec tells him. 

They’ve been doing this for about a week now, ever since Alec first casually mentioned that he’d been doing research into becoming immortal.

He’d seen things shock Magnus before, of course. But not like that had. Magnus had gone completely silent, for almost a full minute, before Alec risked looking at him.

“I want you.” Alec tells him, the same as he had that first night. Magnus had looked at him with a mixture of horror, surprise, and…  _ fear _ . Which Alec hadn’t been expecting. 

But he supposed he understood.

After Magnus had recovered himself enough, he’d asked, “ _ Why? _ ” 

In the most heartbreakingly earnest voice, as though he himself couldn’t fathom a single reason why Alec would want to spend the rest of eternity with him.

“I love you.” Alec tells him, the same response he’d had that first night. It was simple enough in his mind. He loved Magnus. He wanted as much time with him as he could get. 

And if there was a way for that time to be  _ forever _ , then of course Alec would take it. 

If there was a way to prevent Magnus ever having to experience the pain of  _ losing _ Alec, then of course Alec would do it. 

It hadn’t been enough, of course. Because Magnus had been told his entire long existence that he was too much, or not enough. He’d been told so many times that no one could ever want him in the way that Alec wanted him. And he’d started to actually believe it.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Alec tells him, the same as he had that night. He never intends to stop saying it. He needs Magnus to know exactly how loved he is, how  _ wanted _ he is. And he’ll spend the rest of eternity convincing him, if that’s what it takes. Because that’s how long they have now.

“And I’m not ever going to regret being with you.” Alec whispers, “I’ll never grow to hate you.” 

“You don’t  _ know _ -”

“I do.” Alec says insistently, “I know.”

Alec thinks of the year that he and Magnus have spent together. Of all the places they’ve been, the things they’ve seen. Everything that they’ve gotten to do. He knows how much Magnus loves sharing the world with him. He never wants to stop experiencing the way Magnus’ eyes light up when he tells him a story about some memory he has of a place he hasn’t been to in almost a century. He never wants to stop creating new memories. 

“I’ve dreamt of you my entire life, Magnus.” Alec tells him, “I have absolutely no intention of giving you up any sooner than I have to.”

He feels Magnus’ breath stutter, and Alec holds himself closer.

“I love you.” Alec whispers. He raises his head to look into Magnus’ eyes. His glamour is down, and Alec’s breath is taken away the way it always is.

“I love you, too, Alexander.” Magnus says.

“Then, if you’ll have me,” Alec says, reaching up to cup Magnus’ cheek in his hands, “I want eternity with you, Magnus Bane.” 

Magnus doesn’t reply immediately. He looks into Alec’s eyes, almost as though he is searching for something, and Alec lets him. For several long minutes, they sit like that, and then Magnus presses their foreheads together and nods.

“I would love that.” He says softly. It’s an almost tentative admission.

Alec presses their lips together in a slow, unhurried kiss.

They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
